LUZ DE MI VIDA
by Jesswinch
Summary: Una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita ClaireXLeon


Primero una enorme disculpa a todos mis amigos que leen mis historias, si lo sé, he estado muy, muy alejada de esto y pues paso una que otra cosas personales y demás, también no encontraba mis datos en fanfiction y realmente no quería hacer otro usuario pero al fin me encontré y solo restablecí de nuevo… si ya desde hace dos años no escribo por aquí o mejor dicho no publico, escribir sí, lo sigo haciendo pero publicar es otra cosa y prometo publicar mas y terminar las demás historias que he dejado a medias.

Bueno ya me disculpe así que les dejo esta mini historia. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y compresión.

Los personajes y demás no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños, lo mío es solo la historia

LUZ DE MI VIDA

Por Jess

Ya había regresado de su misión de las de aquellas que llamaba "iré al fin del mundo y matare bichos raros" y estaba en su departamento en espera de aquella llamada.

Y es que con el primer pie que puso en el aeropuerto de Washington fue la primera tecla de su celular que marco, el teléfono de ella.

Ya había pasado exactamente 3 horas desde que llego pero para el parecía muchas horas, miraba el celular, el teléfono e inclusive entraba a sus redes sociales en donde solo tenía a unos cuantos amigos de confianza y claro ella estaba ahí en sus amistades de confianza, pero nada, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada de nada.

Se dispuso a ir a su habitación a descansar tal vez ella se encontraba en una junta o estaba en una de sus actividades de Terra Save, suspiro y miro la fotografía que se encontraba en la cómoda, era una foto de ella, la mujer más bella, perfecta y simplemente en pocas palabras ella era "la luz de su vida".

-maldición Claire, donde estas?

Volvió a mirar por última vez su celular a ver si acaso no había llegado un mensaje o llamada y que por la extraña razón él no se diera cuenta de ello, pero no, he inclusive paso por su mente el marcarle al mayor de los Redfield para preguntar por ella, pero esa idea se le borro al recordar que aquel sujeto lo cuestionaría de mil maneras por la relación que tenia con su hermana y como no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con eso lo dejo por la paz, suspiro tristemente y dejo el celular debajo de la almohada y se recostó esperando poder conciliar el sueño.

No sabe cuánto tiempo durmió ni que tan repentinamente lo despertó, solo escuchaba a lo lejos como alguien golpeaba la puerta de algún departamento tan fuertemente, desesperadamente que eso dio a entender después de un pequeño bostezo que la puerta que golpeaban era la de su departamento.

-pero que rayos… ya, ya voy! -Grito perezoso.

Camino lento y sin tener el mas mínimo cuidado ya que casi visita el suelo al topar contra el marco del pasillo y cuando al fin llego a la puerta pregunto sin prisa.

-quien llama?

-la que vende gomitas. Contesto una voz de mujer.

-Gomitas?... pero?, Claire.

Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y ahí la vio a ella, hermosa como siempre tan sencilla como siempre y su cabello, sus ojos, su, su…

-pero donde has estado? Le dijo él con un tono de preocupación y alivio. –porque no contestaste mi llamada, mis mensajes? Llevo horas esperándote, de dónde vienes? Y porque te ríes?

La chica Redfield se estaba riendo de la manera del recibimiento del agente y de todas las preguntas que le hacía sin siquiera darle tiempo de contestarle alguna.

-Claire, pero…

Ella le regalo un de sus hermosas sonrisas, se acercó a él dándole un tierno beso en sus labio. –ya, ya estoy aquí, me vas a dejar pasar?

El pelirrubio se estremeció con la pregunta, no se había dado cuenta que aun estaban en la puerta.

-sabes que ni preguntar necesitas.

- estaba en una conferencia de Terra save y si, si te llame, te conteste el mensaje e inclusive te marque aquí, pero nada, no me contestaste Kennedy.

-como?

-creo que estabas muy dormido.

El la miro, la abrazo hacia el –disculpa estaba muy cansado y creo que no escuche.

-ya se, casi tumbo la puerta al tocar, pero ya llegue que tal si ambos descansamos, lo ocupamos. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo encamino a la habitación.

-claro "Luz de mi vida"

Fin.

Gracias! Ya saben escucho quejas, cometarios felicitaciones y etc.


End file.
